Another Bomberman Fanfiction
by HienFan
Summary: A fic of mine. Kinda rushed in the end


Another Bomberman Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to Hudson Soft. Except for Momobom and Punk Bomber

Warning: Under aged Pregnancy, OC bashing

Note: This story is in third person instead of my usual first person

Let us begin

Shirobom is visiting his all time favourite doujinshi shop called Comicnet since there was a discount but meh. Anyway as he was reading he heard the doll opened and a person walked in

This person was Kurobom his best friend since their childhood days 8 years ago. They actually met longer than that but they weren't friends until an incident happened that destroyed Kuro's first home and Shiro found out why Kuro hated him

Anyway Kuro started to talk to the shopkeeper before getting himself a manga about Bleach. Shiro decided to peak for a bit. Unfortunately he also managed to catch a sight of underneath Kuro's shirt (He doesn't wear any pants) and lookd at his pink lacy panties. As he was peaking Kuro saw him and said 'Shiro? What are you looking at?' in his flighty high voice

Shiro started to turn red as he said 'Ohh urr.. nothing..' and looked back into his own manga going redder and redder for trying to peek into his friends panties. Fortunately no one noticed that

After Kuro decided to buy the manga he went to the cashier to pay for his manga when Kuro pushed him and said excitedly 'WOW!! This manga was so good!!!' The cashier giggled a little as she checked their manga. They paid the money and left

Outside the Doujin shop

Shiro stared at Kuro who was running excitedly home and remembered the time when Kuro was a kid. A boyish looking kid with short black hair and the shirt ended at his knee. Now that he was 15 he became an attractive teenager with long black hair and the shirt ended just below his underwear. Unfortunately he also had rather pasty looking skin as well now

Anyway enough of the purple prose. Shiro slapped himself on the cheeks for thinking such terrible things. He cn't be gay he MUST love Pretty Bomber. Kuro's a male after all. You can't just fall in love with a guy you know

Then again... Gold also loves Pink and he respects his friends feeling. Even if Gold is two months younger than him and acts like a jerk at times, he was still a good hearted lad who loves to have fun and play games

'Hey Shirobom!!' called a high voice. Shiro turned his head and saw Aobom, the second youngest friend he has and also the most hyperactive one

'I saw you blushing pink' said Aobom in a cheeky tone 'I bet you are in love wit Kuro...'

He then starts to make silly little kissy sound effects

'No I'm not!!' yelled Shiro going red

'Come on don't lie to me I can tell when you are lying' said Aobom

'I am not lying to you' said Shiro

'Forget it' said Aobom 'But anyway Pretty Bomber invited us all to her house'

'Right' said Shiro as Ao left doing a cheeky grin

After Ao was gone Shiro started to put his hand into his face and groaned 'Ao must be right...' before frowning and clenching his fist 'No it can't be.. I can't be falling in love with Kuro.. It's unnatural... Ao you are wrong I am not in love with him....'

When he was finished with that he walked home. I was not in love ith Kuro Nuh Uh No way never ever ever

Several hours later at Pink's house

Pretty Bomber was arranging her manga collection while her nervous butler Charlie was watching anxiously hoping that the bookshelf doesn't fall on top of her. As she was finishing she heard the bell rang and said 'Hey Charlie can you open the door for me?'

'Certainly Miss Pink' said Charlie as he opened the door and saw the entire band. Shirobom, Kurobom, Aobom, Midoribom, Akabom, Racer Bomber, Gold Bomber, Pommy and Louie

'Hello there Charlie' said Gold Bomber as they went in to talk to Pretty Bomber

'Why hello there Sir Gold, Sir Ao, Sir Racer, Sir Midori, Sir Shiro, Miss Kuro and Sir Pommy' said Charlie

'I'm a male Charlie...' said Kurobom

'A MALE???' said Charlie going blue before fainting

'Oh great.. you just made him faint Frog' said Pretty since she thought Kuro was incredibly ugly despite rumours that said that she was jealous of Kuro

'Thanks...' said Kuro in a strained tone 'So anyway Pink what are we gonna do?'

'We are gonna play on the Sega Dreamcast for a while before we have tea' said Pretty smiling sweetly even though she hates Kuro with a passion

'Will we have a huge tea?' asked Ao who is greedy when it comes to food

'Is there a time you ever not think about your little tummy?' said Midori

'Yeah when I play video games' said Ao smirking in a cheeky way making Midori groan

Anyway they decided to play Sonic Adventures 2, since Pink loves Shadow the Hedgehog she always plays as him while the others used Sonic to out race her in Multiplayer mode for a few hours before they went to the kitchen to have tea

'Man this tea is HEAVEN' said Aobom muching on a slice of chocolate cake 'Hey Midori eat more you are too thin'

'Thanks but no thanks' said Midori drinking his tea and shifting his huge green glasses

Shirobom smiled as he cuts a slice of apple pie and passed it to Racer who was too faraway to reach the hot plate. He then moved to where Pink was going to, her room

As he passed through the hallway he saw Kuro who was just getting out of the toilet opening the door. When he opened the door both of them bumped into each other and fell down with Kuro on top of Kuro and their lips (They were not wearing their helmet) next to each other. Shiro could feel Kuro's hot breath and started to glow pink unaware that he was kissing his friend while he was grabbing the back of Kuro's shirt he realised what he was doing

Kissing Kurobom

He started to go red got up then ran out of the house with Kuro yelling 'Wait Shiro! What are you doing??'

When Pink appeared she saw Kuro staring at the front door and said 'What happened Kuro?'

'Shiro ran off for accidentely kissing me' said Kuro

Shiro ran as fast as he could to his own house with tears on his eyes. he didn't kiss Kuro on accident. He kissed him on purpose. Ao was right... He really starting to fall for his friend

Meanwhile in Pretty's house

Pretty Bomber went into her dining room and told everyone what Kuro said to her. There were many strange stares before the others screamed 'WHAT???'

'So that little twit is gay...' said Gold

'Gold don't be so rude' said Midori 'Love is love'

'Yeah that's right' said Ao

'I never said I was a homophobe...' said Gold

'I'm a bit worried' said Pretty 'White is running home alone there could be cars....'

'Cars???' said Charlie 'Then I must save the lad'

As he was about to open the door Racer grabbed his hand and said 'No Charlie I might be able to deal with this'

Charlie nodded and said 'I can trust you to find Shiro...' said Charlie

Racer opened the door but just before he left the garden Ao started to yell 'Racer! We have to explain to Shiro too!'

'No Ao.. you are still too young I can handle this' said Racer running off

As Racer started to disappear from view Kuro appeared and started to mumble 'Shiro....'

Anyway back to Shiro

As Shiro ran and ran he tripped and made a deep cut on one of his knee. He started to panic as he saw a car light flashing in front of him and started to scream loudly

However Racer managed to save him in time before the car could hit him

'Whew.. managed to save you just in time' said Racer soothing the sobing boy

'Racer I.. I..' said Shiro

'It's alright Shiro....' said Racer comforting Shiro 'I know how you feel... You are afraid that there is something wrong with you...'

Racer wiped Shiro's tear and continued 'There is nothing wrong with you Shiro...'

'But I can't love Kuro I must love Pink after all my series has always been kid friendly except for that flop on the XBOX360' said Shiro in a scared tone

'... Do you really truly love her?' said Racer

'Not yet.. but I MUST love her' said Shiro

'No Shiro you don't have to force yourself' said Racer 'If you don't really love her then please don't force yourself to... I know your series is kid friendly but.. please.. don't do this for the sake of the audience. Please yourself'

Shiro stared at Racer in surprise as Racer said 'Come on Shiro let's get you back home'

They walked home while Shiro started to think

So I don't have to love Pink.... I might have feelings for Kuro after all... we are childhood friends for year... I only known Pink for two years.... But how do I tell him that?

The nest day

Shiro was walking to school and saw Kuro being harrased by some bullies

'Hey little kid you better give us your silly pink panties' said a bully with big strong arms

'No way you big bully' said Kuro punching him only to get a blue knuckle

'Hehehe.... you think you can punch me?' said the bully grabbing Kuro and flipping him upside down to remove the underwear

'STOP!!!' Shiro yelled to the bully

'Whadaya want?' said a bully in a black leather vest

'You leave my friend alone or I will get Aobom' Shiro said

'AHHH!!! NOT AOBOM!!!!' cried the bullies running away dropping the underwear since Aobom was imfamous for bringing guns to school

Kurobom went to get his panty and put it back on and said 'Ahhhh... thanks Shiro'

'No problem Kuro after all you are my best friend' said Shiro 'But I....'

Kuro smiled and said 'It's okay Shiro. After all it was an accident'

'B-b-but' said Shiro stuttering. unfortunately he couldn't say anymore for the bell rang for the first lesson of the day

The day seems to mov extremely slowly today and Shiro was starting to feel pink as he saw Kuro's long black hair and big blue eyes shining, but anyway recess eventually came and Shiro could hide in the storeroom to think

Inside the storeroom Shiro started to think

What if Kuro doesn't love me? I'm sure he loves Momo. There is no way he'll ever love me

'Hey Shiro why are you inside the store room?' went a voice Shiro started to sweat hoping it wasn't any of the teachers as he turned. It was Kuro

'W-what is it Kuro?' said Shiro

'Well you wanted to say something earlier so say it' said Kuro

'B-b-b-but I-I-I-I' said Shiro

'Please don't stutter I'll understand' said Kuro in a reassuring tone

'You don't know how difficult it is to tell the person I love how I-' said Shiro before realising what he said and covered his mouth

'D-did you just say???' said Kuro

'Yes... I did but I was afraid you don't like me the way I like you...' said Shiro 'There's Momo...'

'Shiro... Momo is nothing more than a friend' said Kuro 'I've known you much longer than I know her... the truth is... I'm in love with you too'

'Really?' said Shiro his eyes wide

'Racer explained things to me yesterday' said Kuro

They both stared at each other and went pink. But unfortunately the bell rang

'We gotta get back to class' said Kuro

When they got back to class the teacher asked why their face look pink. Both of them told her nothing happened as they sat down

After school they went to their home to decide what to do

'Well Shiro what shall we do?' said Kuro

Shiro thought for a while and then said 'Let's go have some ice cream'

So they went to the shop

'Hello you two' said the ice cream man

'Hello sir' said Kuro smiling

The ice cream man looked at Shiro and said 'Ahhh so you and your girlfriend are dating huh?'

'Yup' said Shiro as they sat on a chair and looked at the menu 'Caramel icecream please' said Shiro

'Right' said the man getting out the icecream and putting it on a glass with two straws

'Here ya go' he said grinning as he slammed the glass on the table

Both of them stared at the glass before looking at themselves

'Guess we'll just drink it then' said Kuro

They both got closer to drink the ice cream (No spoon included) and ended up kissing making the icecream man squeal

But whatever it is their relationship got on pretty well

Until one day that is...

After a date Kurobom was feeling tired and decided to have an early rest, as he approached the door he heard some light sobs and turned his head to see Momobom crying bitterly

'Momo what's wrong?' Kuro said

'I-I feel bad.. please let me stay over...' said the girl

'Right...' said Kuro going in with her

At Kuro's bedroom

When they got inside Kuro's room Momo jumped into Kuro's bed and started crying some more. When Kuro offed the light she said 'Kuro.. please cuddle me...'

'B-b-b-but...' said Kuro shuddering

'Please....' said Momo

'Fine..' said Kuro getting into the bed to comfort her

6 months later

Shiro was with his friend in the bookstore reading some Ultraman Doujinshi when Momo appeared with a bulging huge tummy

'Whoa.. Momo did you eat too much sweets or something?' said Midoribom

'I-I' stuttered the girl approaching Kurobom saying 'P-pregnant..'

'WHAT!!!????' Kuro screamed going pale

'Kuro what happened?' said Shiro

'..6 months ago Momo was crying and wanted me to cuddle with her' said Kuro looking at his toes

'... Y-y-you..' said Shiro

'.......'

Shiro looked at Kuro then started to cry and scream "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!!! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL!!!'

He ran off while Kuro started to sob bitterly

Shiro then broke down the cable and secluded himself in the house. His other friends tried to visit him but he refuses to speak to any of them

A few weeks later Momo decided to talk to him. She knocked the door and said 'Hello

At first Shiro ignored her until he found out it was Momo and groaned 'Come in....'

Momo opened the door and said 'Shiro you can't do this Kuro is worried sick about you...' she looked at Shiro whose eyes are blood red from crying too much

'Shut up Momo' said Shiro angrily since he doesn't want to talk about Kuro

'Please Shiro.. he loves you very much....' said Momo. Shiro looked at her before saying in a sad voice

'He doesn't love me.... Look what he did to you...'

'Shiro,, you have to marry Pretty' said Momo 'You can't just think about Kuro all the time after all the Bomberman series is a children game'

'..GET LOST MOMO...' Shiro said in such a dangerous tone making Momo run away

And three months later a baby boy was born. He had black hair and blue eyes like Kuro making Shiro shake

'Shiro.. I would never cheat-' said Kuro before Shiro unleashed his sword at him

'YOU CHEATED ON ME GET LOST!!!!!" Shiro cried before running off

'Wow somebody is cranky...' said Ao

'I...I would never cheat on you.....' said Kuro

A few days later Shiro was outside his house with an angry look in his face.. since Kuro cheated fine what does he care? Kuro is not his friend anymore

A random boy appeared and said 'What's wrong?' Shiro told him everything and he said 'Ahhh... your friend cheated on you.. well he's no real friend'

Then he wrapped an arm on Shiro and said 'Why don't ya come with me?'

'I dunno... we only just met' said Shiro

'Come now don't be shy' said the boy tying Shiro's arm

'H-hey what are you doing??' said Shiro

'Secret'said the boy picking up Shiro before smirking and said 'But first...'

Kuro's house

Kuro was crying bitterly screaming that he didn't cheat when Midori went into his room

'M-Midori?' said Kuro

'I checked the baby' said Midori 'His eyes were in fact not blue at all. It became blue violet'

Since Momo's eyes were green Kuro jumped out of his bed and screamed 'The baby is not mine then???'

'Nope' Midori smilled

'Great! I must tell Shiro the good news then!' said Kuro running off

When Kuro arrived at Shiro's house he found a badly injured Racer Bomber and cried 'Racer!! What happened?'

Kuro picked up Racer and bandaged him 'Uuurrgg.. some guy attacked me then took Shiro away to an altair...' said Racer

'WHAT??? I must save him!!' cried Kuro running off while Racer colapsed

At the altair Shiro was tied up and his mouth taped down so he couldn't scream

The minister appeared and said 'Well I would like to present a wedding.. punk Bomber would you like Shiro to be your wedded?'

'Yes' said Punk

The Minister turned adn said 'Well Shiro?'

Punk took off some of the stuffings and tried to force Shiro to said yes but unfortunately Kuro arrived and screamed 'NO!!!'

Punk Bomber looked at Kuro and sai 'What the hell are you trying to do girl???'

Kuro frowned and said 'I am never letting you marry Shiro...' Then helloked closer and saw that he had black hair and blue violet eyes 'Because I love him...'

'Why you little..' Punk said before Shiro screamed

'You are the one who forced me into it'

Punk then panicked and ran off for no reason other than the fact he is really a coward

'Kuro I thought...' said Shiro as Kuro untied him

'Kuro I really do love you...' said Kuro 'But I have something to say... that child was not mine after all...'

'I see' said Shiro loooking down then giving a weak smile 'I'm sorry I've doubted you...'

'It's alright' said Kuro as they left the altair with a bunch of people staring at them

Anyway Kuro eventually reported about Punk Bomber and Punk got arrested for abusing a girl he lied that was his girlfriend (Momo) while Shiro and his friends vow to never fight like this ever again

The end 


End file.
